


Karl Urban Has Lady Problems

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [22]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AOS Stars, Crossdressing, Drabble, Drabbles, Drag, Dressing in Drag, Karl Urban In Dress, M/M, Men in drag, Movie Stars, New Zealand Actors, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 2 of 4 of "AOS Stars"Chris Pine needles Karl Urban about dressing in drag.





	Karl Urban Has Lady Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Chris is having way too much fun at Karl's expense.

Karl Urban flounced down in a chair at Chris Pine’s table.

“So, how come you look like you drive a truck by day and gay men crazy by night?”

“New Star Trek role.”

“Where’s the Enterprise headed this time?” Chris asked. “The kinkiest planet in the universe? And why? McCoy admits lusts? Bones takes a boner for the team?”

Urban looked pissed. “Are you quite finished, Pine?!”

Chris gave him a lazy smile. “Oh, I’m just getting started, big guy.”

“Damn it!” Urban muttered as he started digging.

“Crabs waking up?”

“Garter belt’s in a bind!”

Pine burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not represent Karl Urban or Chris Pine.  
> I do not own anything of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
